Famous Last Words
by KazzahBlanca
Summary: Cedrics last letter to Harry.Slightly Angst but only teensy bit. One shot.


**I hope this is good.**

**Just a little one shot.**

**What Cedric wanted Harry to know.**

**Please read and review.  
**

* * *

**Harry carefully smoothed out the creases on the parchment he was holding. It had been years since he had left Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but the events of that Tri Wizard Tournament year still haunted his dreams.**

**He had read this note so many times before he could almost hear his voice, speaking the words out loud, as though he was actually there standing next to him, reading over his shoulder.**

**He took a look at the words, the words he had almost memorized, he took a deep breath and began to read out loud, he was by himself, yet he read out loud.**

_Dear Harry,_

_You're a good person Harry, never forget that. I remember the first time I met you, it was back in your first year, I didn't say much to you, just a simple hello and goodbye, but at the same time I was so privileged to have finally met you._

_Everyone always thought I was such a lucky person Harry, I was good at sport, good academically, funny, charming, and the list goes on. But I always thought myself nothing to you. I thought you must have been the luckiest boy alive. All the publicity, all the fame. But when I really got to know you Harry, I realised that you were far from lucky. In fact, I feel almost ashamed to have even thought you so. You have been through so much Harry; I am surprised you have coped so well._

_I owe my life to you Harry, if it wasn't for you warning me about those Dragons earlier this year I would have surely copped it. _

_I didn't mean to make you feel hated. No one hated you Harry, they were all just jealous, they always are. Like me, I was jealous._

_But anyway, that isn't why I am sitting here, at 2 in the morning, the day before the last task that will award one of us 4 with eternal glory. No the reason I am writing this to you is to ask you a favour Harry. I knew when I first put my name in the Goblet that this tournament would be far from a walk in the park, I've lost friends over this tournament and I know you have too. They just don't understand the stress we go through. I still haven't come to terms with it yet myself._

_Well moving on. This is really hard for me to say, but if for some reason…I don't…you know, make it tomorrow; I want to ask you a favour. Look after Cho. _

_I know you like her Harry, I can see it in your eyes and I feel awful for dating her, but when a girl like that throws herself at you…I'm only human Harry._

**At this point Harry laughed out loud to himself and nodded in agreement.**

_But if for some reason something happens to me tomorrow, I want you to keep an eye on her for me. She's always looked up to you. I know she likes you just as much as you like her. Because, Harry, I don't know what fate is going to bring to me tomorrow and I don't know what it's going to bring to you, but I do know that you are one of the bravest people I have ever met and you deserve all of the luck and all of the love in the world. I can't believe I'm actually beginning to cry…so sorry if the ink is a little smudged._

**Harry nodded once more as a stray tear rolled down his own cheek. He wiped it away furiously, mad that this letter had gotten to him once again.**

_I also can't believe how much of a girl I sound; I do indeed have my moments ha. But on a more serious tone I should really get some sleep. Only 8 hours until the next task and I'm knackered, I'm actually wetting myself just thinking about it._

_So Harry…please…just do me this one favour…I will be so eternally grateful to you, just remember to stay strong…and treat her well Harry._

_Treat her so well._

_In fact…make sure she treats you well Harry. After all…isn't love just amazing?_

_Yours sincerely_

_Cedric Diggory._

_P.s. There may also be chocolate smudges on here too…when I get nervous I tend to eat…a lot…_

_P.p.s I hope you don't mind Harry but could you please not tell Cho about this? I don't want her to hate me…oh and Harry I've left you some things I would like you to give to her. They're ._

**Harry rubbed away at a stain covering the last sentence. He had never been able to read what he had written, because the chocolate was too thick. He scraped at it in vain; he even spit on it and smeared some of the other words.**

**"Damn parchment" he yelled, throwing it to the floor in anger while it just drifted slowly to the ground.**

**Harry didn't know where Cedric had left his things, and as far as he was concerned he never would, seeing as fate really did want to get rid of Cedric…and Cho really did have to settle for Harry.**

**He felt a fresh and hot stream of tears run down his face and he cupped it in his hands.**

**"I'll always remember you Cedric…you were definitely the bravest person I knew"**

* * *

**Read and Review please :).**

**xxx  
**


End file.
